thecatclansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:A Cat Named Cheshire
I'll go find a good tutorial to explain how to use Pixlr. The best one (with an explination of all the tools) is this. Just a note, for drawing patches and stripes, use the paint brush, set it's size to one, and set it to hard tip. The tutorial was made before pixlr changed the pencil, so now you have to use the paint brush at the setting listed above. :3 Rainlegs 15:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ^. _.^ Meow! i know why you cant make it its beacuse of the name can u try again and call i nt Stripestar of Forestclan pls and come back to chat this is serious like major major major super absoloute series like we could get put in jail because of what somebody did Acornfur 17:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) emergancy come to caht now unless u want jail because ..... commited copyright frod Acornfur 17:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Stripestars picAcornfur 17:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The queen and deputy blanks I started last night. Gomme a day or two more, as I have multiple blanks that need to be done on about five wikias. :P Rainlegs 17:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I just made the new and improved Stripestar come to caht and ill tell u bout it but i might be not tslking for like a minuteAcornfur 17:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC)acornfur Mmmkay. Rainlegs 17:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Rainlegs 18:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, with a little rounding out, they'll be great! Do you mind if I do it a little? You'll still get full credit. ;) Rainlegs 22:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I use MS paint for my blanks. Rainlegs 22:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I haven't had a chance yet.. It was mai b-day yesterday, so I wasn't online at all. :P Rainlegs 00:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No, not yet. And, thankies! :) Rainlegs 18:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed, but, heck, that'd okay. Rainlegs 13:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I understand how you feel, and agree completely. As for the siggy, there's a page on Wwiki called Policy:Signatures, and on it, at the very bottom, has two mehtods for transferring a sig from wikia to wikia. :3 Rainlegs 02:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, either..... Rainlegs 00:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No, no, and here. :3 Rainlegs 01:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Not at all! Rainlegs 01:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry i have school work ill try to be more active but you dont have to get mad :(Acornfur 02:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Here is the deputy of Stormclan i have made the info box if you will just post the pic on it hey did you see the pic of Smokedapple do you like it Acornfur 14:33, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'd love to! Thank you so much! :3 (my siggie is being stupid DX) 04:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Roleplay Um, ya I might create new cats.Moonstream 15:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but um we should talk over chat...if there is one.Moonstream 15:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: IKR! Dragon Kitteh us by far my favortie! I already made Batkitteh, Bunnehkitteh, bumblekitteh, Witchkitteh, and Angelkiitteh. If you want maybe i could make you a Halloween kitteh to! Oh, but i cant draw fangs so no vampirre kitteh :/ (my siggie hates meh T.T) 16:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Hey can you notify me when theres a new cat the needs a charart? I really want to be active on this wiki, but there's nothing i can really do at the moment. 02:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Im going to make the page for the wacky cats. What should it be called? ★ACORNFUR★ Category:User Sigs 20:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hey, i'm itendstonight, if this wiki is still open i'll join.Itendstonight 08:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) can i be the deputy of silverclan as sunheart and sun colored tom? can i have a apprentice for lionheart?Komp101 01:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) komp101 its acornfur hi Can I join (and maybe take over this wiki because it seems inactive)?Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) it's okay, thanks.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC)